A Page of Our Childhood
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: It was a month after Tsubasa's arrival to the academy, so the two children held a party to celebrate it.


A/n:After my experiences in different fandoms in FFn, I was quite surprised when I opened the archive and find only one pairing filling the main page, and soon, the second, third, and fourth as well. The world seems to be NatsumeMikan shippers, I think, but like other mainstreams, mostly AU. No offense, it's not like i hate them. I like the pairing, but I also find it hard to find another pairing. TsubasaMisaki only have 3 pages but I did find some good ones. Enough ramblings.

Gakuen Alice is Tachibana Higuchi's. I may come back with more T/M, or some other pairings, but GA will never be mine.

Little Tsubasa didn't know what's the worst. Being one of two youngest child in the terribly big academy or the fact that he was paired with a girl, a loudmouth one just because she was the only one with appropriate age (what's _appupied_? He would make sure to ask it next time he meet Yukki Sensei). Sure, Misaki wasn't that bad when you became closer to her, but still, she was nosy and one thing he couldn't stand of, strong.

They often argued, and Alices were not rarely involved. He was proud being a shadow user, and he had managed to use some cool tricks with it. However, the only one who didn't seem to be impressed at all was Misaki. She would simply copied herself into ridiculous number, surrounding him while easily dodged his shadow, then beat the living daylights out of him. It was not funny. A few teachers had talked about it several times. They thought the two of them were 'interesting children', or so he heard. He was not sure, considering his limited vocabulary, and they use a big amount of what he always call 'adult words'. Tsubasa Andou wouldn't want to lose, especially to a girl that was supposed to be his partner. Though he had to admit he was the one starting most of the fight.

Hey, she got her share too, so it wasn't entirely his fault, right?

And there was actually some good time he spent with her, like today. It was a month after he enrolled to the academy and met Misaki. They got the idea to celebrate it out of nowhere, and when he rethink of it now, it was sparked by a bunch of elementary schoolers they encountered at central park, whose having quite a fun and were enjoying some cakes. They wanted party too, and a one-month-already was fitting enough to celebrate, wasn't it?

They actually got the cakes. They passed the middle school this morning and the girls on middle high gave them cakes, candies and other small treats upon seeing them by windowsill.

Maybe being three older wasn't so bad.

Then Misaki managed to bring a hefty load of papers and ribbons and confetti, probably left by the older children to 'decorate' his room.

"What's that?"

Misaki was scribbling something on a white sheet. One of her, at least. The other Misaki was bouncing on the opposite corner of the room, throwing confetti. Sometimes he was jealous of her Alice. Doing more than one thing at once and remember all of them? Didn't it sound so tempting? (He heard this one from a teacher, and the last word sounds so grown-up)

"-nner."

Huh? He blinked. He was too absorbed to her Alice and failed to hear her words.

"Your banner," she repeated. She had finished it and looked quite content with the final product. Tsubasa sat closer, examining the squibbly letters. "_Hapy un monts_?"

"Yup. Happy one month. Let's hang it to the wall," she said childishly. Her work was certainly out of league in adult's eyes, but for the two children, it was a wonder.

"Now let's eat the snack!"

"I wonder how the two's doing. I heard they are playing on the boy's room today."Yukihira strolled beside his friend, who scoffed at the sentence."Children. I can never stand them. They talk like babies, and I can't get anything from them except incomprehendable mumbles and gurgles. Still a wonder how they can communicate to each other."

He laughed."I take it that you substituted for class A?"

"Last year, and it last a nightmare till today."

They were patrolling on the dorm, replacing the robot which had died out yesterday. Yukihira enjoyed walking in the building, occasionally greeted the children, but his companion obviously didn't want the task at all.

"You'll be having kids sooner or later. Consider it as _practice_," he mocked. A second passed before he moved on different topics, avoiding his friend's death glare."You know, they are quite fortunate to be brought here at the same time. They are the only children of group A this year, correct?"

"Yeah. The others were transferred to group B a few days ago. Not that I'm not glad. Only those two left, basically until another under aged Alice comes, which it rather a slim possibility."He fixed the position of his glasses before facing his companion,

"Not so many Alice can be detected in such young age, "replied Yukihira.

"I don't understand why the school wants them to come at this young age. Why not wait for them at least old enough to attend elementary?"

"I'm not certainly agreed with the school on the matter, but that's exactly why we should give them at least a normal childhood."

Yukihira let out a chuckle over the expression."_Jin-Jin_," he grinned,"That's why you never be so popular among students. Your face had 'I'll-beat-the-hell-out-of-you-if-you-stare-at -me' written all over the place."

A spark of thunder elicited from his sleeve.

"Hey, I'm joking!"

"._. Jin-Jin_!"He tensed at the nickname.

"Okay, okay. Man, you need to learn patience."

They stopped at the last door on the corridor. The room Yukihira seek for.

"I'll check on them. Wait here, Jinno."

"Do it quick."

The scene he found was touching, at least to Yukihira. He was naturally children lover, and the sight was…

The room was messy, traces of the preceding party was everywhere, with leftovers of cakes overlapping the chaotic floor. But the two children were curling on the bed, sleeping peacefully. He could read exhaustion on their faces. He was sure they had fallen asleep while playing, judging from the situation. It didn't make them less cute, though.

Like little angels.

It was interrupted by Jinno who peeped into the room, "Should we wake them?" he studied the room and felt sudden urge to shout. He was a man of order, and the shipwrecked room gave him headache.

"They're asleep, Jinno, and they deserve it. It's rude to wake them up."

"But this room… and the girl doesn't belong here."  
"I'll talk to the dorm keeper."

"Yukihira…"He sighed desperately. Yukihira was one of his best friend, but certainly not the one following rules and such, and for that he wasn't appreciative.

"Come on, Jin-Jin. You're so uptight. I mean-they're two innocent three older, not a bunch of high schoolers throwing a midnight party!"

"Why, you! Quit calling me with that stupid name!"

He ignored Jinno's protest and pushed further, "It'll be okay, trust me."

Holding his last patience and sanity, Jinno heaved a forced agreement.

"Do as you wish. I stay away from this." With that, he left. Yukihira turned off the lamp and closed the door. He smiled from the small crack on the door pane.

"Sleep well."

"Yukihira sensei, you're here."

"Ah, Yuka. Hello."

Amidst the disordered room, the two children were far away in the ocean of dreams, innocent and pure, care less of the world outside, or the future.

Children are terribly hard to write, and in the end it was half Tsubasa Misaki and half Jinno Yukihira dialogues. Still, I like this piece.


End file.
